


The Saltiest Sea Knows its Own Way to Me

by Byacolate



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Semi-Public Sex (Implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byacolate/pseuds/Byacolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melancholy might have swallowed him further, if not for the cherry blossoms accumulating in all of Zenyatta’s crevices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Saltiest Sea Knows its Own Way to Me

“An unforeseen but whimsical turn of events.”

 

Behind his visor, Genji makes a noise. It toes the line between concession and skepticism, and Genji plucks another cherry blossom petal from the wiring at the back of Zenyatta’s neck. Certainly, digging the local flora from Zenyatta’s body hadn’t been the outcome he’d imagined on their tour about Hanamura. 

 

Zenyatta had entreated him to wander Genji’s childhood home, and Genji has never had any proper resistance to his master’s requests. The ramen shop, the arcade, the compound of his forefathers; nostalgia and melancholy had come upon him in waves, where once there was only rage. The trees in full bloom, showering petals and flashes of rare childhood happiness - the fresh scent of spring. Trysts in the garden. Fleeting moments of accord with his brother.

 

It might have swallowed him further, if not for the cherry blossoms accumulating in all of Zenyatta’s crevices.

 

Zenyatta hovers scant inches off the hardwood floor of the main house, shaded from the sun and far enough from the trees not to undo all of Genji’s hard work. Resting on his knees behind him, Genji explores the spaces at back of his neck. The scant space between them is littered with petals, and so are the folds of Zenyatta’s pants. He seems far less concerned than Genji, but happy enough to let Genji carry on with his excavation.

 

Swiping two fingers down a row of wires chasing a pair of petals, he hears Zenyatta sigh, feels his neck crane forward. He grins. “Please, try to hold still, Master.”

 

“Of course. My apologies.” 

 

Genji fishes the petals out before he reaches back inside to stroke again. Zenyatta hums, but he doesn’t move. So Genji caresses his wiring again, slipping his thumb inside as well.

 

“You aim to test my self-control.”

 

Genji laughs then, sliding his hand out to brush down Zenyatta’s back. “I fear I would not succeed. You are peerless in your self-control.”

 

“You give yourself little credit for one who knows my weaknesses as intimately as you.”

 

The ports at Genji’s shoulders release several plumes of steam.

 

“Have you finished cleaning your chest, Master?” he asks, unlocking his visor. 

 

“I believe I have,” Zenyatta answers, and Genji sets his mask upon the floor. 

 

“Please allow me to check for you,” he says, sliding his fingers back between wires and tubes as he presses his nose, his lips to the alloy of Zenyatta’s shoulder. “Later.”

 

“Later,” Zenyatta agrees, reaching back to rest a hand against Genji’s knee. His head falls forward again, and Genji accepts his invitation with a kiss to the back of his neck, a subtle stroke to his cords. He hums again, a deep and resonating tone of encouragement that Genji answers with another kiss. 

 

In time, Genji finds enough flower petals in Zenyatta’s stomach gears and ankles to furnish another tree. The observation pleases Zenyatta more than it ought to when Genji’s only just finished doing far more pleasant things with his hands. 

 

“Much like the cherry blossoms,” he says, reclining (inadvisably) back against the petal-scattered floor, “you are an unforeseen but whimsical part of this world. That our paths were allowed to converge transcends simple good fortune.”

 

His fingers trace Genji’s mutilated face like something precious, and Genji… Genji doesn’t think he’s ever been so happy under this roof. Nostalgia ebbs and flows within him, but his melancholy has long retreated.  


 

“I would follow where you lead, regardless of fortune. Your path and mine are as one.”

 

Zenyatta envelops him with both arms and takes all of Genji’s weight upon himself, as he is wont to do.

 

“That,” he sighs, “is good to hear.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in gentle robot hell :-)
> 
> Title from Joanna Newsom's "This Side of the Blue"
> 
> Inquire about fic requests [here!](http://wardencommando.tumblr.com/ask)  
> If you are so inclined, feel free to follow [my Tumblr](http://wardencommando.tumblr.com/).  
> Battle.net ID: byacolate#1589


End file.
